


it's six o'clock and the sun is gone

by underworld_capcakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Seasons, Sunsets, thers's a cuddle in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_capcakes/pseuds/underworld_capcakes
Summary: The sun is setting and things are changing. But Harry thinks that maybe that's okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	it's six o'clock and the sun is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write an English essay when my mind kept picturing Harry standing outside the Burrow one evening and then this happened instead. I now still have an essay to write, but I also have this.

It’s six o’clock and the sun is gone. 

I hadn’t even realised how much time had passed, the fun of it all making it fly by so fast. It seemed like the blink of an eye and then summer was over.

And it wasn’t even just this one moment, but more a collective of little things over time that you register with this one and it all falls into place. Summer is coming to a close. 

It’s six o’clock and the sun is gone.

It’s not really that far off from falling in love, when you think about it. All those things your subconscious collects about that one person, notices and holds onto. Then you’ll catch yourself smiling or your heart fluttering at the sound of their laughter and you’ll go oh, how did I not notice? How did I not see this coming?

It’s six o’clock and the sun is gone.

But it’s not just that. It’s the bare trees surrounding the garden, the faintly orange leaves littering the ground below. It’s waking up with darkness beyond the curtains, the sun still asleep. It’s the jumper I grabbed before leaving for work. It’s the socks worn in the evenings and that first moment when the shower is too cold. 

All separately, these things don’t whisper a goodbye to the long, warm days. But with a chill in the air, the sky dark around me and a glance at my watch, the realisation hits.

It’s six o’clock and the sun is gone. 

I used to love the end of summer. Look forward to it; count down the days left. I couldn’t wait for it to be over so I could go back Hogwarts, leave the Dursleys and see Ron and Hermione again. 

Now the end of summer means saying goodbye to Teddy until Christmas, the evening Quidditch games outside the Burrow cut shorter, our house being colder in the mornings, darker at night. 

But the end of summer also brings the beginning of autumn, which leads to winter and cuddles under the blankets by the fire with Draco, whispers shared in our little bubble made in the cold, dark night.

It may be the end of summer, but it’s the birth of something new.

It’s six o’clock and the sun is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x
> 
> [my tumblr](https://underworld-capcakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
